


A Little Problem

by just_a_simple_pigeon



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaged!Leon au, Fluff, I don't actually know how to tag this, I'm doing my best, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Hop/Masaru | Victor, because i can't leave out trainshipping, but leon is a child, i know i put leon/raihan in the tags above, i started this on tumblr, now its an actual fic yay, raihan is a dork, so they don’t do any kissy stuff until he’s his actual age again, suggest a tag and ill add it, the other gym leaders are a thing and they're pretty cool, who doesnt know how to take care of kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_simple_pigeon/pseuds/just_a_simple_pigeon
Summary: He stops at Raihan's feet though, looking up with big golden eyes, and all Raihan can do is stare in shock at the tiny kid. He's thrown back in time for a moment, back to the very first time he ever saw those golden eyes, when they were only nine years old and just starting their journey."Hi!" Leon says in a voice Raihan hasn't heard in almost sixteen years, "Could you move, please?""Oh, yeah. Sorry."He steps out of Leon's way and Yamper goes running out of the room with Leon chasing after it.Raihan looks to Sonia, and for a moment they say nothing.Raihan clears his throat, "Is my boyfriend a six-year-old?"Sonia shrugs, "About, yeah."
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A Little Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started this thing on tumblr out of the blue this summer and it got positive responses on there so I made it an actual fic!  
> please feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments, i don't have a beta reader so i don't know if stuff makes sense  
> hope you enjoy! <3

It all starts in Turffield, two and a half weeks before the Championship Tournament where Victor will probably win for the third year in a row, and Milo is not training. He's herding Wooloo through the side entrance of the gym, to keep them out of the storm that's rolling in.

"Come on, you know what it's like in there," he says gently, kneeling next to one of the newest wooloo, who just participated in their very first gym challenge, "It's nice and warm! You'll stay out of the storm and be nice and dry until it ends."

That's probably why they're nervous, actually. The only time they've been inside the gym is when a challenge is underway.

"There's no challengers," Milo assures it softly, getting to his feet, "Just plenty of room for you and your friends to roll around."

They watch Mark and Leah guide more Wooloo inside, and both jump when Samuel appears behind them.

"Hey Milo! Are we training after this?" He asks brightly, adjusting his glasses.

The wooloo at Milo's feet looks up, terrified at the newcomer, then turns and rolls away.

Samuel stares after it, "Whoops."

Milo breathes a laugh, "Yeah, we can train later."

He starts after the wooloo, and calls behind him, "Watch the others for me, alright? Tell Mark and Leah I'll be back in a minute."

The Wooloo isn't hard to follow, it's white against a green field after all, and when it rolls behind a large stack of hay bales Milo knows it's cornered itself and breaks into a jog before it can escape.

But he stops in his tracks when he hears something else.

The cries of a panicked wooloo, yes, but also the excited chattering of a little kid.

He steps forward, quieter now, and peeks over the hay bales, where the laughter is coming from, and stops dead in his tracks.

There's a charizard, scattered pokeballs, discarded clothing, and a kid in a hoodie that is far too big for them.

The kid tackles the wooloo, holding on tight as it struggles. The charizard makes a distressed noise.

This kid looks familiar, with his bright eyes and purple hair. Almost like Hop and a certain-

"Leon?"

Golden eyes look up, peeking through messy purple hair.

"Hi!" the kid answers brightly, in a smile that very much says _Leon_ , "Who are you?"

Milo puts on his kindest smile, "I'm Milo, and I'm a gym leader. Mind telling me what you're up to back here?"

The kid jumps up onto the wooloo again and pulls it back, "Catching wooloo!"

Milo steps around the hay bales to join them, gently pulling him off the wooloo, "Maybe let's _not_ catch the wooloo, bud."

His face crumbles, "Why not?"

"You'll hurt him if you keep doing that," Milo explains, running his fingers over the wooloo's fur, "I can show you how to catch one, though."

The kid brightens again, "Okay!"

"Milo!"

Both look up as Leah hurries over.

"There you are!" she says, her red hair falling over her shoulders when she stops, "We got all the wooloos inside."

Milo nods, "Thank you, Leah. Will you take this last one?"

Leah nods, "Who's the kid?"

"Leon," Milo says at the same time the kid announces a different name-- one that isn't Leon.

_Maybe this a cousin then,_ he decides, as the kid questions Leah loudly about her own name and why she's got "that weird uniform" on.

Milo watches as she smiles and explains her roll as a gym trainer, very patiently letting him hang off of her.

"Leah," he calls over the kid's excited rambling, "Keep an eye on him, alright? I want to check something."

She nods, and asks the little one if he wants to help her bring Wooloo back to the gym, to which he answers an excited "yes!" and lets her lead him by the hand back to the gym with wooloo and charizard in tow.

Milo takes the opportunity to gather the discarded clothing- a pair of pants, some socks, shoes, a snapback with a crown design and a number 1 on the top-

He slips six pokeballs into an empty belt, (a trainer's belt, and then starts searching for some kind of identification.

He finds a backpack hidden behind one of the hay bales and convinces himself it's okay to open it up if he wants to return it to its rightful owner, and searches through long enough to find a wallet.

After _more_ debate on whether or not to open it, he opens it.

Leon's League card smiles up at him.

Usually that could mean anything, everyone he knows has Leon's league card, but this one is a version he's never seen before. Leon looks to be about ten, with bandages on his nose and a missing tooth smile. There's a charmander hanging off his shoulders and a tiny Raihan with a goomy in the background, a "wait are you taking a picture" sort of look on his face.

His number 1 is in the corner and it's decorated in a number of stickers and wrinkled at the edges, and when he flips it over there's a team registration that he does actually recognize- the team Leon became champion with, nearly identical to his team now with only two differences. Beside that, a signature. Leon's signature. Probably one of the first versions of it, it looks messier than the ones Leon gives out nowadays.

After a little more digging he finds more evidence to support the idea that yes, this is _definitely_ Leon's bag, Leon's clothes, one of Leon's first league cards-

So with more solid proof, Milo folds up the clothing and puts it in the backpack, as well as everything else he took out, and zips it up. He hangs the belt with the pokeballs and the backpack over one arm and jogs back to the gym.

Leah and the kid are there, and after seeing him again, Milo knows he's right about this being Leon.

"Hey Leon?" He calls, and both look up.

He smiles, "Want to go flying?"

Leon beams at him, "Yeah!"

Milo smiles back, "Then let's go."

He offers his hand. Leon gives a goodbye hug to Leah and then bounces over to take Milo's hand.

"Say bye to your new friends," Milo says.

Leon waves with his free hand, "Bye!"

Leah giggles and waves, offering a farewell of her own.

Charizard follows behind them obediently as they start off, until Milo looks back at it.

"Charizard? Will you stay in your pokeball for me? While we get all of this sorted out?"

The dragon seems to consider him for a moment. Milo holds his breath until it dips its head in a nod. He holds out the belt of pokeballs, and Charizard taps one of them, soon disappearing in a flash of light.

The rest of the walk is easy after that, Leon chatters excitedly about the pokemon and people in Turffield, and nearly loses his mind when Milo leads him right up to a flying taxi.

"Heya, Milo!" the cabbie greets him with a nod, "Name's Justyn, what can I do for ya?"

Milo smiles, "The Pokemon Research Lab, please."

"One in Wedgehurst?"

Milo nods.

"Sounds good! Me n' Loftwing'll get you there in a jiffy," Justyn opens the door for them, "Kid goes in first, if you don't mind."

So Milo helps Leon in first and then follows, letting Justyn close the door behind them.

"Alright! Seatbelts and then we'll be on our way!"

Milo helps Leon with his seatbelt, and nods along as Leon rambles at the speed of light about Corviknights and taxis and how his mum doesn't let them fly _anywhere-_

Soon they're taking off and Leon is speechless until they're high enough to see all of Turffield from the sky, and then he's freaking out all over again, leaning out as far as his seatbelt will let him, (which isn't very far at all), gasping at every pokemon that passes them in middair.

Wedgehurst shouldn't be too far away. Maybe Sonia and Hop will have some idea of why Leon is suddenly tiny.

At the very least they'll know why Leon and his charizard were in Turffield in the first place, which could give them some idea of what happened.

"Wedgehurst, comin' up!" Justyn shouts above them, and Milo tugs Leon back into his seat for the landing.

They touch down in front of the pokemon lab, and Justyn is quick to help them down.

Milo thanks him and pays.

"Milo?" Comes a voice behind him, and when he turns around there's Sonia with tea and a book in hand, "What are you doing here?"

Her eyes flick to the bag on his arm, "And what's that?"

"I uh..." he didn't think about this part- the actual _explaining_ of the situation to Sonia and Hop, "I'm not sure...where to start."

Sonia's gaze moves over his shoulder, "Who's that?"

Milo looks back to Leon and Justyn. The cabbie lets Leon pet his corviknight.

"Ah that's...that's Leon."

He isn't surprised when Sonia laughs.

"Last I checked Leon isn't _six,_ " she says, "Who is it really? A tiny cousin we haven't met yet?"

"It really is him," Milo answers, shrugging the bag off his shoulder, "Here, I have proof."

He opens the backpack and explains his evidence, showing her his wallet and the league card and the outfit from earlier.

Sonia considers the items. She looks to Leon, then to his wallet, through the pokeballs, then back to Milo.

"How?" She asks then, "If that really is Leon-"

"I don't know," Milo answers, rubbing the back of his neck, "I just found him like this, in a field, trying to tackle a wooloo."

Sonia considers this for a moment.

Then she looks behind him and calls, "Leon?"

Leon looks up.

"Could you come over for a minute, sweetheart?"

Leon smiles up at Justyn, to thank him and say bye, and then he hurries over to Sonia.

"Hi!"

Sonia crouches down to his height, "Your name is Leon, right?"

Leon shakes his head and introduces himself with another name, the one Milo doesn't recognize but one Sonia apparently does, as she nods and continues, "How old are you?"

"I'm six!" Leon answers brightly.

"That's amazing!" Sonia smiles, "Can you tell me how you turned six?"

Leon beams, excitedly rambling about his sixth birthday party and even things before that, but he says nothing about his time as champion, or anything about him getting this way-

"Sonia!"

Leon's story is cut off by Hop shouting, "Sonia, do you know whe-"

Hop stops dead in his tracks, eyes wide behind his glasses.

He points at Leon and panicks, "Why is Lee so small?!"

"We don't know yet, stop panicking," Sonia answers, popping back to her feet and pushing Hop's point away from Leon, "Go back in there and find _everything_ you can about pokemon that mess with time."

Hop stands, blinking for a minute, then snaps his mouth shut and returns to the lab.

Sonia turns to Milo, "Will you call Raihan? He might know what Leon's plans for today were, and with that we can get an idea of what he was doing and where he was when he turned into mini Leon."

Milo nods, turning to do just that.

Behind him, Sonia speaks to Leon, using the name that isn't his, "We're gonna go into the lab now, okay? I have pokemon you can play with! His name is Yamper."

*****

Milo left about two hours ago and Sonia and Hop are...managing.

"Lee! get down from there!" Hop shouts, scrambling up the stairs after a tiny Leon, who giggles and easily dodges Hop's attempts at catching him.

"Catch me if you can, Hop!" Leon calls, running across the loft and easily ducking under Hop's arms when he thinks he has him cornered.

Sonia watches the madness unfold, hovering by the entryway so she can murder Raihan when he decides to finally show up, almost three hours after Milo showed up with the tiny Leon.

She could tell he wasn't taking her seriously when she told him it was an emergency over the call, but making her wait _two hours_ with this tiny Leon wreaking havoc on the pokemon lab is a little over her tolerance levels.

Leon comes rushing down the stairs again, where Yamper is barking brightly at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lee! Get back here!" Hop shouts after him.

Sonia can't keep herself from smiling as Leon and Yamper hurry into a side room, and Hop slides on the floor, his labcoat swishing as he hurries after them.

Behind her the lab door opens and when she turns, her eyes land on Raihan.

"Heya, Hearteyes," Raihan says as way of greeting, as the door swings shut behind him. He pushes his hands into his pockets, "What did I miss?"

*****

Okay, maybe it shouldn't have taken him two _hours_ to make it to the lab, but in his defense, he was in the middle of lunch with Nessa and couldn't just up and leave, so that took up most of his time, and on top of that it takes _forever_ to fly from Hammerlocke to Wedgehurst, so that was really what took up most of his time.

He wasn't expecting Sonia to jump on him as soon as he walked into the lab, but Sonia is on him as soon as he enters the lab, her blue eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Raihan! You're finally here!"

He nods, "Hello to you too."

He pulls his Rotom phone out of his pocket and tilts it at her, "I got that schedule you wanted."

"Oh, brilliant, thank you," Sonia seizes his wrist, "I'll need that in a minute, come this way first."

She drags him further into the lab and off in the direction of a side room.

"Does this have to do with the 'big emergency' Milo told me about?"

Sonia nods.

"Can I have details now? What he told me sounded absurd."

Sonia pauses for a minute, biting her lip. After some consideration, she looks up.

"It's Leon," she answers, "Something got him."

Raihan raises an eyebrow.

"What kind of something?"

Sonia shakes her head and starts off to the room again, "We're not sure yet. Some kind of pokemon probably."

"What did it do?"

"You'll have to see him, or you won't believe me."

She leads him into the room. Hop looks up as they enter, smiling and offering a wave. Raihan waves back, and for a moment, doesn't see anything immediately wrong with their surroundings.

He's been in here before, he realizes. It's probably Hop's main research area, if the league posters and messy tables are anything to go off of. There's a view of the pokemon center and route two out the window, and in front of that, a table with a long tablecloth.

Research notes look like they've been exploded across it, but before he can get a closer look, the tablecloth _moves._

Out comes Sonia's Yamper, and a familiar giggle.

When the tablecloth is lifted again, a head of purple hair appears, tied back in a loose ponytail, belonging to a boy in a hoodie that is many sizes too big for him, his feet bare as he runs across the room after Sonia's Yamper.

The Yamper dives between Raihan's legs to hide behind him, and the boy is quick to follow.

He stops at Raihan's feet though, looking up with big golden eyes, and all Raihan can do is stare in shock at the tiny kid. He's thrown back in time for a moment, back to the very first time he ever saw those golden eyes, when they were only nine years old and just starting their journey.

"Hi!" Leon says in a voice Raihan hasn't heard in almost sixteen years, "Could you move, please?"

Raihan blinks at him. Leon smiles, waiting. Eventually Sonia snaps her fingers in front of his face to (literally) snap him out of his daze.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

He steps out of Leon's way, (he knows it's Leon, because only Leon has access to Raihan's hoodies, and that hoodie is _definitely_ one of his), and Yamper goes running out of the room with Leon chasing after it.

"Hey! Wait!" Hop jumps up, almost falling over in his haste to follow them, "No messing up the lab! Leon! Get back here!"

He disappears, the door clicking shut after he's gone, and Raihan looks to Sonia.

For a moment they say nothing.

Raihan clears his throat, "Is my boyfriend a six-year-old?"

Sonia shrugs, "About, yeah."

Raihan nods, slowly, not saying anything for a long minute.

“So does this qualify as an emergency?” Sonia asks.

“Oh yeah, definitely,” He reaches up to rub the back of his neck, “Sorry I didn’t get here sooner."

Sonia sighs, "You're here now at least, and that's the important thing. I need that schedule now, if you still have your phone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to some unknown force, Leon is now a six year old! what could have happened to make him this way? stay tuned to find out~
> 
> this fic is open to requests! the ages leon will be are 6, 9, 12/13, 15, 18, 21, and then 24 (which is his headcanoned age before all of this happens).  
> if you would like to see something while he's a certain age, just slap it down in a comment or send an ask on tumblr and i'll do my best to add it in!  
> thanks guys! :D <3
> 
> [tumblr](https://just-a-simple-pigeon.tumblr.com/nofollow)


End file.
